


Scott

by halestrom



Series: Characters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halestrom/pseuds/halestrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anchors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott

It wasn't that Scott's dad had ever hit him, or his Mom. That had been something both of his parents had made him aware of. And he had never been a bad Dad in the sense that he wasn't around. It was just that things had changed. Scott could remember the earlier years, before the change. He could remember his Dad picking him up after school to take him for ice-cream, to take him to piano lessons since he wasn't allowed to play sports. There were weekend camping trips, bike rides, trips to the Farmers market up in Beacon Valley. He was there, and he had always been there and if hadn't been for his Dad, then he never would have met Stiles. His Dad and the Sheriff had become friends, and then his Mom and Mrs. Stilinski had become friends and it was inevitable that the two of them would become friends.

In the early years, his Dad had brought him a lot of happiness.

But things had changed, and Scott didn't know why. He never figured it out, even years later when he looked back on that year, the bad year in the McCall household. His parents had never been the perfect sunshine couple, his mother a force of nature and his Dad stubborn as they come, they had argued but it had always worked out. Only it had stopped working out, the arguments became louder and louder, the topics beginning to range from how much they were babying Scott, to how much everything cost. Despite hiding, Scott could hear the arguments, especially when they got loud. And as time went on, one common theme started to happen. 

Scott.

The arguments about him got worse and worse, his medication was costing too much, piano lessons were too much, the boy needed to play a real sport, that he needed friends other than the weird Stilisnki kid. His Dad started to yell at him as well, every little thing he did wrong was suddenly a slight and Scott knew he needed to keep quiet. When people were angry you needed to keep quiet until they calmed down. Only his Dad never seemed to calm down, it only seemed to get worse. The house turned into a mausoleum, everyone tiptoeing around his Dad. He never raised his hands to his family, but his voice was doing the damage as the house got colder and colder. 

Everything came to head one day when he was eight. He was old enough to walk now, the trip from school ten minutes when he was walking slowly, and when he pushed inside the house, it was silent. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table, papers strewn between them and identical looks on their faces. This was the first time Scott learned about divorce and separation. And he hadn't understood, he hadn't understood why his Mom was crying and his Dad was sitting stony faced and staring at the wall. He hadn't understood when a week later his Dad was gone with no explanation.

It wasn't until he got older that he learned about bipolar disorder and depression and the reasons his Dad left. And it wasn't until he was thirteen that he learned about cheating. They were lessons he wished he could forget. But he learned from them, he told himself he would be better than his Dad, that he would never hurt his Mom, or anyone like he had done to their small family. When the wolf powers came he got an anchor, using Allison to keep himself grounded, and when they fell into ashes, he learned from his mistakes. Sometimes a ship needed two anchors. Or more. His Mom, Stiles, the Sheriff - they became his anchors. And when Allison came back, she became him anchor as well. Four of them, keeping him steady, reminding him to keep on going, that it would be okay. Even after the Alpha, with the new power turning his eyes bright red, he kept himself calm, filtering through the good memories. 

It kept him sane. And as he got older, and more people came into his life, Mr. Argent, Derek, Boyd, Jackson, he added them to his anchor list, using them as reminders of why things should be good. And when he stood in the middle of the waiting room,older, wiser and holding a blue blanket wrapped that housed his son, he remembered the day his Dad left and he couldn't understand, he couldn't understand why his Dad had seen something like this, so tiny and precious and so overwhelmingly his, that he had been able to leave it. It didn't compute with Scott, didn't make sense in his mind and he felt a flash of anger at the thought of his Dad. But looking up as people crowded, seeing the happy faces of the packs as they got in closer, all wanting to see the newest McCall he realized he didn't want it to make sense. That he didn't care if it made sense, he had his anchors, all twelve of them.

He looked back down at the bundle in his arms. All thirteen of them. 

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Now comes fully equipped with [tumblr](http://hero-in-waiting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
